Automatic Defect Classification (ADC) has been widely used in semiconductor manufacturing. With the technology progressing into finer resolutions such as beyond 20 nm, increasing number of defects can be caused by various system conditions, e.g., process variation, and OPC techniques. The ever-increasing systematic defects can lead to lower performances.